Passion au sain de l'action
by Maiwenn14
Summary: Imaginez deux clan de Mafia, bosser sur le meme " probleme ". Isabella & Emmett veulent se vanger de leur pere. Edward Cullen et sa famille... veulent tout simplement entretenir leur role de Chefs !  Mafia, action, meurtres, romance, humour.. venez lire !
1. Chapter 1

Passion au sain de l'action. Chapitre 1  
><span><strong>Bella<strong>

L'adrénaline. Mon corps entier était sous pression. La peur me tiraillait les entrailles, mais putin que c'était bon. BAM. BAM. Les tires fusaient de partout. Je me retrouvait planquée derrière des bidons d'essences. Au loin je voyais Emmett, tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Un sourire plaqué sur le visage. Lui aussi vivait de ça, l'adrénaline. On ne pouvait pas s'en passer. Mon père nous disait toujours : " Mes enfants, la vie peut etre triste et banal.C'est a vous de la rendre plus exitante. Ne laissez pas la vie jouer de vous, jouez avec elle ! " Charlie était notre idole. Notre mentor. Mais il était avant tout notre père. Les larmes commencaient a apparaitre. Non. Pas maintenant. Penser a autre chose. Pense a autre chose bella, bordel. D'un coup je me lève. Je tire. Un homme tombe au sol. Mort. Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule droite avec fermeté. _Shit_. Ni une, ni deux je le chope, lui tord le bras, le plaque contre son dos, le fait basculer a l'aide de ma jambe, il se retrouve face contre terre.  
>- Putin Belly-bell's ! Sa fait un mal de chiiiiien !<p>

- Emmet ? non, mais t'es con ou quoi ? pauv' cinglé ! Ne refais plus jamais ca ! j'aurais pu te flinguer en deux secondes !

J'étais en colère contre lui. Car une fois lancé dans la tuerie, je devenais incontrolable. En meme temps faut comprendre, on perd si facilement la vie...

- Ouais ouais.. marmonait-il. Je venais juste te dire qu'il faut qu'on bouge. Maman va tout faire péter. On a 5 minutes.

- Oh non , pas maintenant ! J'méclatais là ! ... 5 minutes tu dis ?

- Bell's, je connais ce sourire. n'y pense meme pas . La derniere fois j'y est laissé des cheveux! On part ! Et c'est non négociable !

Il me prit la main, m'entrainant avec lui, me forcant a le suivre vers la sortie.

- Eeeemmmm' . J'ten pris, un dernier coup !

Il s'est mit a soupirer. Meditait mes paroles. Mais j'avais dejà gagné.

- Ok. dit-il de mauvaise fois. UN SEUL !

- Yeeeees !

Je l'embrasse sur la joue. Me retourne. Regarde le peu d'hommes qu'ils restent dans ce batiment. Choisit un au hasard. Je lève mon beretta. Vise. Je tire. BAM. Une balle en pleine tete. Je le vois s'écrouler au sol, le sang coule abondament de son crane.

- God' que c'est bon !

- Putin, Belly-Bell's. Maman va nous tuer. ramène ton cul ! Plus que deux minutes ! Me crie Em' , qui entre temps avait continué a courir. Il etait loin maintenant.

J'essaie de le ratrapper. Sauf que les tires ennemis fusent derriere moi. J'espere vraiment ne pas m'en prendre une. Je vois la sortie. Em' rentre dans une berline noire. Blindé. C'est maman. Sauf qu'au moment ou j'allais enfin pouvoir sortir, un homme agrippe ma cheville, et nous fait tomber. Je me retourne aussi rapidement que pouvais me permettre la position dans laquelle je m'étais retrouvée. Je tire. Une mare de rouge gicle sur moi. Pourtant, je ne m'en formalise pas. Je me relève. reprend ma course. Mais avec la chance que j'ai, il a fallut que les deux minutes se soient ecoulées, et que j'entende au loin les premieres explosions crées par Mamoune Bomb'. J'essaie d'aller plus vite. J'arrive enfin près de la voiture. la porte s'ouvre, je sautte dedans. Ma mere démarre entrombe, pendant que tout explose derriere nous.

- Il s'en est fallu de peu ! Me réprimende ma mere.

- Ho, Mom' Bombe, je gerais. J'suis saine et sauve.

- Oui, comme a chaque fois. Mais je commence a en avoir par dessus la tete de ses caprices de tuerie bella ! J'tai donné un ordre. Tu exécute. Point ! Et puis arrête de m'appeler comme ca ! C'est insuportable !

- Désolé M'man. boudais-je.

- Ouais. C'est toujours le même refrain.

Vraiment, je peut paraitre froide, dur, insociable, forte, indépendante et autoritaire.. face a ma mere, je passais pour une petite fille réprimendée et peu sure d'elle. Pour ma defense, elle fait super peur !

- Tu as ce qu'il nous fallait ma chérie ? me demande M'man.

- Ouais, elle l'a. Mais elle en a chier Bell's ! répond Emmett en se fouttant d'ma gueule.

- Tagueul Frérot, je gerais la situation j'te signal !

-Cose toujours frangine, heureusement que j'étais là ouais !

Je riais. Je me moquais pas de lui, non, je lui en etais reconnaissante, mais qu'esce qu'il m'énervait a paraitre si sure de lui, et croire qu'il était indispensable! Grrr.

Mais je l'aimais. C'était mon frere, mon Ainé de deux ans. Il en a 23. Il a toujours su prendre soins de moi après la mort de papa...

- Bien joué mes chéris ! On va pouvoir savoir ce que trame cet enfoiré De Caius Volturis !

Volturis. La haine me submerge. C'est comme du venin qui envahit ma bouge. J'ai qu'une envie, le leur cracher a la gueul, puis les buter !

Soudain la voiture s'est mise a ralentir. Nous étions arrivé chez nous.

- Votre père serait fier de vous, j'en suis persuadée.

Emmet et moi nous nous sommes regardé, tristes.

Oui, je leur vou une haine incomensurable...


	2. Désolémais bientôt

Je suis enfin de retour sur Fanfiction... N'ayant jamais eu l'opportunité de retourner sur le site je n'ai pas pu publier quoique ce soit... excusez moi.. demain... Les prochains CHapitres !


End file.
